Parce que je t'aime
by BelLatwilLight
Summary: Bella swan fait la rencontre d'Edward Cullen .Quand elle découvre qu'il fait partit d'une bande de racaille qui tape les gens , fume et qui boit . Il est déjà trop tard... Elle est déjà amoureuse de lui ...
1. Chapitre 1

**_Alors petit très grand changement le prologue n'était pas du tout la bonne idée alors voilà le 1er chapitre le vrai ! ( Il n'y aura pas de Prologue ... ) _**_**  
**_**_Bonne lecture ! _**_**  
**_**_Nouveaux chapitre sur : Un été inoubliable si vous n'y êtes pas encore y aller !_**

**Chapitre 1**

On était au mois d'avril est demain c'était la rentrée des vacances de pâques j'avais redouter ce jour depuis le début des vacances , quand j'étais encore à Phœnix chez ma mère . C'est elle qui nous envoie Emmett et moi chez lui d'ailleurs . Avec son travaille et « son nouveau petit copain » Phill , elle n'avait plus beaucoup de tant pour s'occuper de nous , et je voyais bien que ça la rendait malheureuse alors on n'as décider Emmett et moi d'aller vivre quelques temps chez notre père .

Emmett c'est mon frère . Enfin plutôt mon grand frère comme il aime si bien le répéter ... Mais on c'est très bien que le plus mature , intelligent de nous deux , c'est moi !

Lui ça à l'air de ne pas le déranger d'aller vivre chez notre père mais moi si j'y vais c'est bien pour faire plaisir à ma mère ... c'est pas que je n'aime pas Charlie au contraire , c'est la ville ou il habite que je n'aime pas .

Forks

La ville ou l'anonymat est interdit et ou il pleut tout le temps .La ville que je déteste . On est donc dans l'avion pour aller le retrouver .

- Salut les enfants ! Nous dit-il quand on fus arrivée en nous serrant dans ses bras . ça va ? Le voyage c'est bien passer ?

- Il aurait put être formidable et j'aurais pus piquer un roupillons si Bella ne fessait pas que ronfler !

- Je ne ronfle pas ! Lui répondis-je en lui assenant une claque sur le bras .

- Ca c'est toi qui le dit !

- Bon aller les enfants vous allez pas déjà vous disputez ! Aller venez j'ai quelqu'un à vous présenter . Ils nous attendent .

Quelqu'un ? Ils nous attendent ?  
Mais de qui il parle?

Après qu'il eu mit les valises dans le coffre de sa voiture de police , il nous emmena à la maison . Le trajet sur la route ce fis silencieux .

Quand on sortie de la voiture , une femme sortie de la maison. Elle avait la peau mate , des cheveux brun tresser et des yeux noir avec un tablier autour de la taille . Quand je la vis arriver en courent pour rejoindre mon père je ne pus m'empêcher de dire d'un t'on mauvais :

- C'est qui elle ?

- Euh ... Isabella , Emmett je vous présent Sue Clearwater . C'est ... ma nouvelle femme .

Isabella ? Mon père ne m'avait jamais appeler comme ça ! Et encore moins devant des inviter ! Il s'avait très bien que je détestais qu'on m'appelle comme ça .  
Ca nouvelle femme ?

- Ah ouais ! Tu nous l'avais pas dit ! Dit-je en regardent mon père d'un regard accusateur .

- Oui , c'est parce que ce n'était pas officiel .

- Maman ? Entendis-je une voix masculine provenant de la maison .

- On est dehors mon chérie . Avec les enfants de Charlie .

Un homme aussi mate et aussi baraquer que mon frère apparue et courut rejoindre ça mère .

- Ah Jacob . Je te présente enfin mais enfants . Isabella et Emmett .

Mais il m'énerve à m'appeler comme ça ! .

- Salut nous dit –il s'en nous accorder un regard .

Après c'est « Présentation » , nous mention nos affaires dans notre chambre . Ma chambre n'avait pas changer à part peut – être les rideaux qui avant était bleu , mais maintenant il était mauve .  
Après que je fus installais , mon père nous appela pour le dîner .

- Tien Isabella . Je ne te l'ai pas dis mais Jacob ta réparer une voiture pour toi . Pour que tu puisse aller au lycée . Et emmener ton frère aussi . C'est une Chevrolet rouge . Tu as dut la voir en arrivant ! Me dis soudainement mon père sûrement pour avoir une conversation . Car depuis le début du repas c'était le calme plat .

- Ah oui . Merci .

- Et pourquoi elle aurait le droit à une voiture et pas moi ? Commença à grommeler mon frère .

- Tu en auras une ! Mais Jacob n'a pas encore fini de la réparer . C'est une Jepp Emmett , tu vas voir , je suis sur qu'elle va te plaire .

Emmett sourie puis pendant tous le dîner ils ne parlèrent que de voiture .  
Nous partîmes au lit tôt car demain commençais notre premier jour au lycée. Etre nouveau pour nous dans un petite ville comme Forks n'annonce rien de bon , croyait moi !


	2. Chapitre 2

**_Hey ! Voila le 2ème chapitre super long à être arriver mais je me concentrais sur mon autre fic et bien sur mes cours car je passe pas ma vie derière un écrant._**

**_Alors voila un deuxième chapitre de cette fiction...J'espère qu'il vous donneras une idée sur leur relations ... _**

**_On se rejoins en bas (-;_**

C**hapitre 2 .**

**Pdv Bella **

Emmett me secoua par les épaules .

- Bella ! Debout ! Grouille ! Je te jure que si on est en retard … !

- On seras pas en retard ! Laisse moi juste le temps de me préparer .

Je me levais difficilement et partis vers la salle de bain en ignorant les injures d'Emmett . Je pris une douche et partie mettre un pull en laine et enfilait un jean . Puis courus en bas prendre mon déjeuner .

Sue et son fils Jacob était en train de le prendre quand j'arrivais . Je pris un bol le remplie de céréales et partie m'installer tout au bout de la table le plus loin possible d'eux .

Quand je passais vers Sue pour aller m'asseoir je priai pour que je n'use pas à lui dire bonjours . Car pour tous vous dire . Je l'ai aimer pas trop c'est deux là . D'ailleurs je n'ai jamais trop aimer les « Beau père , Belle mère » et encore moins quand ils avaient des enfants … Phill ça pouvait aller . Lui il était pas père célibataire . Mais elle . Nan ! je sentais que tout les deux on n'aller pas être copine .

- Salut tout le monde ! Dit mon père en descendant des escaliers et en venant nous retrouver dans la cuisine .

Il partit embrasser Sue . Spectacle dégoûtant pour mes pauvres yeux .

- Salut Jack .

- 'Lut lui répondit celui ci en mordant dans sa biscotte.

- Bonjour ma chérie me dit – il enfin en allant ce verser un café .

Je ne lui répondis pas et me leva , pris mon bol et partit verser son contenue dans la poubelle . Mon père ce tourna vers moi avec un regard interrogateur .

- Pas faim . Bon j'y vais finis-je pars dire sèchement en prenant mes clés .

Plus vite je serais partis de cette fichue maison , mieux sa seras . Et puis y en auras un qui seras content : Emmett .

Emmett qui m'avait entendu annoncer que je partais apparue devant moi en marmonnent un « Enfin » puis nous partîmes sous la pluie jusqu'à ma « nouvelle » voiture puis pris la direction du lycée . Arrivée sur le parking je pris la dernière place qui rester à coter d'une Volvo grise . On partis en direction de l'accueil et Emmett me répéta pour la 10è fois :

- Je suis sur qu'on est en retard...

- C'est bon Emmett ! change de disque là ... J'ai compris . Et puis si t'es pas content la prochaine fois tu iras à pied ...

- Bas je serais partie plutôt si on m'avait offert une voiture à moi aussi . Mais bon vue le carrosse qu'on ta donner je ne me plain pas .

- La ferme Lui lançais-je méchamment en lui assenant une claque sur le bras .

On se rendis à l'accueil ou la secrétaire nous attendaient .

- Ah ! Bonjour , vous devez être Emmett Swan et sa sœur Isabella , c'est ça .

- Oui , mais juste Bella répondit-je en prenant les papiers qu'elle nous tendaient .

- Oui alors tenais ce sont vos…

A peine eu t'elle le temps de terminer sa phrase et moi de prendre les feuilles qu'un lycéen nous bascula avant de partir à toute vitesse dans le couloir ou ce trouver les autres élèves tout aussi presser que lui .

Voilà un aussi qui est en retard .

- Oui donc comme je vous le disiez voici vos emplois du temps et un plan du lycée .

- Merci .

Quand on fut dans le couloir ou les élèves ce bousculait pour aller en cour Emmett me dis :

- Bon , je te laisse là . J'aimerais voir l'entraîneur de foot avant d'aller en cour . Pour savoir si je peux m'inscrire … On se retrouve pour manger .

- Ok .

Il partit en courant dans la direction opposer tandis que je me rendais à mon cour inscris sur mon emplois du temps . Je marchais vite la tête baisser en essayant de me faire la plus petite possible. Pas de chance je bousculais quelqu'un et tout mes livres tombèrent par terre .

- Excuse moi dit-je précipitamment on me jetant au sol pour les ramassés .

- C'est pas grave . Attend laisse je vais t'aider .

La personne que j'avais bousculer se pencha aussi et pris les quelques livres restent et me les tandis . Je relevais la tête pour croiser les yeux vert émeraude qui me fixée un sourire sur les lèvres .

- Euh … Merci balbutie ai-je en lui prenant mes livres qu'il me tendais .

- De rien . Je m'appelle Edward Cullen et toi tu dois être Bella . Bella Swan , la nouvelle .

- Euh … Oui .

_Comment s'avait t'il mon surnom ?_

La cloche se mis à sonner annonçant le début des cours et la fin de notre discutions . A moins qu'il ne veuille m'accompagner en math … remarque si il refusait je le comprendrais totalement . Les math est un matière horrible … Nan mais Bella tu délire ! Genre il aurait envie de d'accompagner …

- J'aurais adorer parler avec toi plus longtemps mais … Je crois que tu as cour ?

- Oui …

_Malheureusement _

- Alors à la prochaine …

- Ouais . A la prochaine lui dit-je dans un souffle .

Il se retourna et partit par la sortie de secours qui ce trouver à la fin du couloir . Quel cruche ! J'avais même pas était capable de lui formuler une phrase complète avec un : Sujet , verbe , complément … Pff…

Je rentrais dans la salle de classe ou j'avais cour et m'assis tout au font ou personne ne pourrais me voir .

Bonjour nous dit le professeur en rentrant . Sortaient vos affaires pendant que je fais l'appel .

Les élèves sortir ce qu'il avait besoins pendant que je croisais les doigts en espérant qu'il dises mon prénom sans faire de commentaires .

- Isabella Swan ?

- Présente répondit-je en levant la main et en la baissant le plus vite que je pus .

- Vous êtes nouvelle ici n'es-ce pas ?

Ratée pour la discrétion... Ce que je redoutais arriva et tout le monde ce tourna vers moi . Tout compte fais ce n'était pas une très bonne idée de ce mettre derrière .

- Oui .

- Je vous souhaite une bonne année à Fork School dans ce cas me répondit-il en souriant .

Puis pour mon plus grand bonheur il continua sans m'adresser une autre questions .

- Edward Cullen ?

Edward Cullen ! Ne serais-se pas le mec au magnifique yeux enfin magnifique tout cour , que j'avais bousculais tout ta l'heure !

- Edward Cullen ? Répéta t'il .

Pas de réponse mais plusieurs gloussement retentir mêler à des chuchotement .

- Absent Comme d'habitude …

Il reprit l'appel puis le cour commença normalement et se termina comme d'habitude pour un cour de math : Ennuyeux à mourir .

**OoOoOoooOo**

_**Voila ... Le bouton en bas vous attend... ^^ Sa prend 2 minutes... **_

_**Prochain chapitre je ne sais pas ... Dans la semaine : En attendant donner moi votre avis ... **_

_**Beezoux **_


	3. Chapitre 3

_**Après une très, très longue absence je reviens en force avec un nouveau chapitre :D**_

_**J'espère qu'il vous plairas ;-)**_

_**Pour justifier mon absence , juste que je n'avais plus d'inspiration , j'avais les cours , ce garçons que j'aime un peu trop …Bref pardonner moi même si je ne suis pas pardonnable .**_

* * *

**Chapitre 3.**

* * *

A la fin de ma matinée de cour , ou j'ai bien crus qu'elle ne finirais jamais … Entre les présentations et les questions du genre « Tu es la nouvelle ? » J'en avais déjà marre , alors que ce n'était que la matinée.

Comme promis je partis attendre Emmett à la cafétéria .

Sa fessais maintenant une bonne demie heures que j'attendais mon frère qui ne venais toujours pas . Quand je le vis , il arriva vers moi le sourire aux lèvres je ne pus me retenir de lui jeter un regard noir . Si j'aurais pus , je crois même que je me saurais jeter sur lui ... Pour le frapper.

- Tu foutais quoi merde ? Je t'attend depuis 12.00 et il est déjà 45 !

- Oh Calme toi . Je discutais avec des potes .

- A parce que tu t'es fais des « Potes » !

- Bien sur qu'es que tu crois !

- Oh rien et tu vas mangeais avec eux ?

- Non …Et pour tout dire j'ai déjà manger … dit-il d'un air coupable.

Comme je le fusillais du regard il s'empressa de me dire :

- J'ai étais pris comme gardien au foot , alors j'ai finis plus tôt …Donc j'en es profité pour manger …

- Avec tes potes !

- Ouais , voilà .

- Merci ! Et avec qui je vais manger ? Car moi , je ne suis pas social comme toi , je détestes cette ville tout comme ce Lycée donc je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de me faire des potes , vois-tu !

- Je suis désolé Bee…

- Oh n'utile pas se surnom ! Allez vas t'amuser à chuter dans un ballon , et laisse moi tranquille .

- Comme tu voudras .

Il partie en boudant avec sa démarche d'ours que j'adorais tant , sauf quand j'étais en colère contre lui .

_Nan mais lui alors , je vous jure…_

Bon allez Bella remue toi un peu , tu vas pas rester là toute la sainte journée . Je partis donc prendre un plateaux même si je savais pertinemment que je ne mangerais rien. Je pris une bouteille de limonade et une pomme et partis m'asseoir sur une table toute seul vers le fond , là ou personne ne viendrais me déranger .Ma tentative pour être tranquille ne dura qu'un malheureux instant , à peine me fusse assise que deux filles vinrent s'installer à coter de moi .

- Tu es Isabella , la nouvelle ? On peux se joindre à toi ?

- Juste Bella , Bien sur lui dit-je en me forçant à lui sourire . Après tout si je devais rester ici jusqu'à ma majorité autant essayer de me faire des amies .

- Je suis Jessica Stanley et elle s'est Angéla Weber , on est toute les deux dans ton cour d'espagnol .

- Et je suis aussi avec toi en SVT me dit en me souriant la dénommer Angéla .

- Donc tu viens juste d'arriver… Tu viens d'ou exactement ?

- Phœnix.

- Oh , J'espère que Forks te plait ?

- Ca va , j'ai connue pire leur mentie-je.

- C'est vrais que se n'est pas aussi bien qu'à Phœnix , mais tu sais on a parfois du soleil.

Je leur souris pour mettre fin à la discutions. Parler de météo avec eux ne m'intéressait guère.

Ils passèrent le reste du repas à ne parler que de Forks et de ces super moments de pure bonheur quand il y avait du soleil . Leur vénération pour cette ville été la même que j'avais pour le chocolat .

J'étais tellement occupée à les écouter parler et à me concentrée pour savoir quand leur sourire , poussée des cris d'admiration et à hocher la tête en signe de positivité que je faillis louper le dieu qui venait d'entrer dans la salle .

C'était celui qui m'avais bousculé , je le reconnus tout de suite à sa veste en cuire noir qui lui allé tellement bien … Il me fallut un moment pour décrocher mon regards de lui.

Il se dirigeait vers une table ou se trouvais cinq autre personne. Voulant en savoir plus sur lui , je me mis à poser plusieurs questions au deux filles :

- Hum , c'est qui lui , celui à la veste en cuire ?

Jessica le chercha des yeux pour savoir de qui je parlais , il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une seconde pour savoir qui c'était . Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres .

- Lui , c'est Edward Cullen , c'est un canon . Mais aucune fille n'est assez bien pour lui , si c'est sa qui t'intéresse et puis , c'est pas une très bonne fréquentation …

- A bon , Pourquoi ?

- Il traîne avec James Nomad .

- Et ?

- C'est le mec qui fait plein de chose pas net , si tu vois ce que je veux dire , il fait même des choses que tu ne préfèrerais pas savoir …

- Genre ?

- Trafic de drogues , vols , raquette … Plein de conneries quoi . Et Edward le suit , bien évidemment … Sa sœur et plus gentille même si elle passe sont temps avec lui. Alice Cullen c'est celle qui est à coter de lui.

Alice Cullen avait les cheveux en pique et ressemblée à un lutin . En tout cas , elle était magnifique . Comme son frère.

Sans que je m'en rendes compte Edward avait son regard braqué sur moi . Sans doute depuis un moment d'ailleurs .

Je me retournée aussi vite que je pus. Oh mon dieu , Edward Cullen ma regardé.

Sur , quand ce moment même je suis en train de rougir , l'appétits me vain soudain et je me mis à croquer dans ma pomme . Voilà , j'étais aussi rouge que ma pomme . Je pris alors tout mon courage pour affrontée son regard vert émeraude . Mais quand je me retournée , il n'était plus là . Il n'y avait plus personne sur la table ou Edward Cullen était assit.

Ma fascination pour lui était déroutante, pourquoi voulais-je tant le connaitre? Sachant maintenant que se n'était pas quelqu'un à j'apprécie la personnalité. Mais au fond de moi , je savais que tout se qu'il fessait avec ce James , se n'était pas lui. C'était un masque. Et j'étais bien décidée à le lui faire tomber.

* * *

**_Voilou =)_**

**_Alors , c'était comment ?_**

**_Voilà , je vous laisse , je sais pas quand arrivera le nouveau chapitre , le plus vite possible en tout cas !_**

**_Bisous , et bonne vacance pour ceux qui le sont !_**


End file.
